Des-postergar
by Lady Pinkroses
Summary: Drabbles sobre personajes poco conocidos.
1. Cuando no la ve

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Personaje:** Olive Hornby

* * *

 **CUANDO NO LA VE**

Da igual si no los ve, si su marido le dice y le repite que no están ahí, que están los dos solos y que se está obsesionando, que lleva años obsesionada, que no hay nada y no lo habrá por mucho que mire, por mucho que siga buscando.

Myrtle no está.

Da igual si su marido le pide y le ruega que lo deje estar, que lo olvide, que la olvide a ella. Da igual si le recuerda que no la persigue nadie, que hace años que no lo hace, que fue ella la que fue al Ministerio a pedir ayuda y lo consiguió.

Consiguió alejar a un fantasma.

Lo hizo ella.

Fue ella, Olive, la que él tanto ama, la que él tanto quiere, la que encerró a Myrtle en el mismo lugar en el que murió.

Da igual cuantas veces él le recuerde que Myrtle no está, porque ese es el problema.


	2. En qué constelación

**Personaje:** Ariana Dumbledore

Y darle las gracias a Lily Rosie Black, que me ayudó a escoger el título del drabble.

* * *

 **EN QUÉ CONSTELACIÓN**

Cuenta las estrellas a pares. En las noches más estrelladas, las cuenta de cuatro en cuatro y las divide en grupos según la intensidad de su brillo y las ganas que tiene ella de tocarlas con sus dedos, acariciarlas y guardarlas dentro de ella y protegerlas de todos aquellos que le hicieron daño a ella y, sabe, se lo volverían a hacer.

Aberforth suele acompañarla.

Él fue el que le dio la idea, el que le dijo primero que ella era como una estrella resplandeciente de las que adornan el cielo.

Le dijo:

—¿Qué te pasa, estrellita?

Y luego:

—Tu sonrisa brilla más que la Estrella del Norte.

Y le pidió:

—Dibújame un cielo estrellado y muéstrame en qué constelación te encuentras tú.

Y Ariana cuenta las estrellas de dos en dos y les pone nombre y se las enseña a su hermano y le señala:

—Esa de ahí. Esa de ahí, no soy yo.


	3. La voz que se perdió entre las flores

Personaje: Ariana Dumbledore

* * *

 **LA VOZ QUE SE PERDIÓ ENTRE LAS FLORES DEL JARDÍN DE ATRÁS**

Ariana no habla. Tampoco ve, ni oye. No toca, ni siente ni olisquea las flores que crecen más allá de la valla de su jardín.

(Y, ¡qué jardín más bonito que es! Con su menta y su hierba buena creciendo por los rincones oscuros —¿o son los más iluminados, cuando lo que ilumina el jardín no son los viejos farolillos de papel maché de mamá sino el astro rey —¡y qué bonitas son los astros y las constelaciones! —del que Albus y Aberforth siempre hablan? Y, ¡cómo brillan las varitas! —Las tres. —Y, ¡cómo chillan! —Los tres. —Y, ¡qué enfadados están! —Los tres. —Y, ¿por qué no la escuchan llorar? —Ninguno de los tres. —Y, ¿cómo podrá ella pararlos? —A los tres. —Y,

corre

—hacia los tres—)

Ariana no habla. Tampoco ve, ni oye. No toca, ni siente ni olisquea las flores que crecen más allá de la valla de su jardín.

(Nunca más)


	4. Oda a su queridísma madre

**Personaje:** Barty Crouch Jr

 **ODA A SU QUERIDÍSIMA MADRE**

Qué bonito habría sido, si al alargar el brazo a través de los barrotes, en vez de encontrarse con los dedos fuertes de su padre, hubiese encontrado el corazón débil y quebradizo de su madre y lo hubiese apretujado en su mano sucia y hedionda y escuchado los chillidos obscenos y las súplicas inútiles de esa mujer que tanto le ha querido.

Ojalá, al abrir la puerta que lo encerraba, en vez de encontrarse los ojos duros de su padre, hubiese encontrado manos que acariciarían su cabello grasiento y que lo peinarían con cariño y devoción.

Si fuera la voz de su madre y no la vergüenza de su padre, si fuera, al menos, su padre y no Winky quien lo vigila, (si hubiese sido una mano tendida y no una _Imperius_ lo que lo sacó de prisión, si lo hubiese hecho por él y no por su madre), habría considerado perdonar a su padre.


	5. Su Azkaban

**Personaje:** Antonin Dolohov

 **SU AZKABAN**

A la señorita Lestrange probablemente le guste gritar, el eco de su voz suele rebotar en las gruesas paredes que a veces parece que le respondan.

Pocas veces, su primo, el traidor, también le contesta y se oye:

-¡Cállate de una vez!

Rookwood ríe, muy de vez en cuando, cuando los dementores llevan tiempo sin acercarse a su celda, como si los llámase para que vuelvan.

Antonin, mientras, duerme con la oreja en el suelo, ignorando los susurros inteligibles de los hermanos Lestrange y buscando oir otra vez el aullido del perro misterioso.

Los Carrow se gritan uno al otro; en realidad, todos gritan en algún momento, y Antonin pega su oreja al suelo, escuchando y escuchando.

Escucha atentamente, como si los sonidos fueran para él, las vibraciones de los locos que le acompañan, el perro, los susuros sin sentido: el eco de los sonidos que Azkaban lleva hasta él, los sonidos de su prisión.


	6. Todo lo que es suyo

**Personaje:** Antonin Dolohov

 **TODO LO QUE ES SUYO**

Al principio, siempre tenía tres cosas en la lista: estaban su madre, su padre y su escoba de juguete.

Luego, cambió a su padre por su hermana y, cuando está murió, con diez años recién cumplidos, _guapa_ _preciosa,_ y una niña _tan pero tan_ _joven,_ decidió que no la borraría y solo seguiría añadiendo cosas.

Suyas eran las cenizas de su hermana, tal como lo había sido ella cuando seguía viva, suyo era Thorfinn, que había sido el mejor amigo de la niña. Todo lo que había sido de ella, las muñecas, la ropa y la habitación, todo pasó a su lista de cosas que le pertenecían.

Luego había cosas que no habían sido de ella y que entraban y salía según el día que tuviese: Snape, su cama en Hogwarts, e incluso su cojín. Azkaban y sus días ahí encerrado eran algo permanente.

El que nunca volvió fue su padre, que la había matado.


	7. Amistades de las de siempre

**Personaje:** Antonin Dolohov

 **AMISTADES DE LAS DE SIEMPRE**

Thorfinn dijo que le esperaría. Se lo dijo la primera vez, cuando se suponía que debía volver a la hora de cenar y los dos hablarían de esa chica de ojos dorados y cabello de plata que tanto le gustaba a Thorfinn.

Thorfinn le había dicho que le esperaría y, cuando, años después, Antonin escapó de Azkaban, una de las primeras cosas que hizo, fue ir a verle para que dejase de esperarle.

Más tarde, Thorfinn se lo volvió a decir antes de que el Lord le mandase ir a por una profecía al Ministerio, que le esperaría. Y volvieron a encerrarle en Azkaban otra vez.

Y cuando volvió a salir, Thofinn había estado esperándole otra vez.

Su madre solía decir que todo hombre debía aspirar a tener un amigo al que siempre poder volver y Antonin tenía a Thorfinn, cuyos ojos, cuando atacó a ese profesor enano, parecían gritarle:

—Cuando vuelvas, aquí seguiré esperándote.


End file.
